Innocent Hope
by Gumiii
Summary: Since this is my first fanfic , there's probably a lot of mistakes , but I already try my best   I hope you guys like it and please review !


Gumiii ; My first fanfic ~ =w= i am still amateur in writing so please bear with me ~ xD

Disclaimer ; All characters here belongs to Karuho Shiina .

Sawako woke up from her sleep , as soon as she woke up , she make her bed and run toward the bathroom . She brushed her teeth , take a bath , wear her uniform and make her hair . When she walk past her living room , she stared at the calendar for a while , " Its going to be Kazehaya-kun's birthday soon , I wonder what should I give to him .. " she mutters that to herself with a gentle smile on her face . " Sawako , breakfast is ready ! " her mom shouted . " Ahh , I'm coming mom ! " she says back and walk toward the kitchen . She eats her breakfast happily and thinking that she's going to meet Shota at school soon . As she finish her breakfast , she says goodbye to her parents and rush to the door , when she open the door of her house , she was shocked seeing a guy that stand in front of her house .

" Ahh , good morning Kuronuma ! " Shota said when he saw Sawako walk out from her house . Yes , the guy in front of her house was no other than Kazehaya . " A-ahh , good morning Kazehaya-kun .. " she replied with a red face . " Its a really good day and I think we should walk to school together " Shota said with a wide smile and a light blush . Sawako who was being speechless for a while nodded her head and walked to school with Shota happily . At their way to school , they talk about all random things , about the puppy Sawako saw yesterday , about Shota got teased by Pin because of some random things . They stop talking when they reached their classroom door .

" Good morning Sawako ! " Chizuru shouted when she saw Sawako walked into the classroom . " Good morning Chizu-chan , Ayane-chan " she replied with a smile as she walked toward her seat . " I see that you and Kazehaya have become more and more closer day by day , Sawako " Ayane said with a smirk on her face continued with some laughing of Chizuru . " E-ehh ? " said Sawako with a confused look . Ayane sigh and said " Aren't you guys walked to school together today ? Its a really good progress " as she blink one of her eyes . Sawako blushed and said " A-about that , Kazehaya-kun show up at my house today , so .. " she stopped as she was getting more and more redder . Chizuru pat Sawako's shoulder and said with a wide smile " No need to be embarass ! You guys are a couple after all ! " . " I-I think so .. " said Sawako as she stop to get more redder . They chat happily until the school bell rang as the sign the class is going to start .

" Alright , silent class ! " said Pin as he walked into the class . He took out the absent book and call the students name one by one . As he finished absenting , he begin the class . When he was teaching , he yawn several times and sometimes he crack a joke , that considered lame by students . When Pin was explaining something at the blackboard , someone throw a paper at Sawako , as Sawako picked up that paper , she look to the way that paper came from , she saw Shota smiling and waving his hand gently at her . Sawako blushed and open the paper , " Do you want to stop at some places after school ? " that was written on the paper . Sawako widen her eyes as a sign of shocked and get nervous . " I-Is this a date ? " she thinks . Ayane who saw the entire thing quickly whispered to Sawako , " Sshh , Sawako ! What did Kazehaya say ? " . Sawako turned her head to Ayane , she was silent for a while before she replied " E-err , Kazehaya-kun is asking me whether I want to stop at some places after school with him ... " . Ayane who hear that smiled and said to Sawako , " You should go , Sawako ! It was rare that he asked you on a date since he's a scaredy cat ! " . Sawako who heared that blushed and said " I-I'll think about it .. "she turned her head back and thinks hardly .

On the other side , Shota was having a really fast heartbeat . Last night , Kent called him and tell him that he have to be more aggresive or else Sawako will get bored with him . Worried , he do what Kent said , and he was relieve that Sawako seems to enjoy it . Now , he asked Sawako on a date , he remember the last time he went to a date with Sawako , its a really fun and relaxing day . So he was quite excited for the date today , he hopes Sawako will accept his offer .

As the school bell suddenly rang , it means its recess time , Shota walk towards Sawako's seat , he stand in front of Sawako as he put one of his hand behind his head " S-so , Kuronuma , do you want to come with me after school today ? " . Sawako who was busy thinking , jumped as she hear Shota's voice , she then looked up slowly and see Shota is in front of her " A-ahh , K-Kazehaya-kun , I-I'll go " she said with an extremely red but cute face . Shota who heared that feels really happy , a light blush come out from his face as he said " I'm glad that you want to come ... " . Sawako who was feeling nervous just nodded her head . Chizuru and Ayane who watched that little cute scene couldn't help but smile at them . Recess time is done and they have continue their classes .

Time passed by and finally school's over . Sawako and Shota walked out of the class together as they have some small conversation . Shota brings Sawako to a game center that nears the school . Sawako looks around , feeling amazed with all those games , slowly walked into the game center . Shota was relieved that Sawako seems to like this place , " Now , what should I do ? " he thinks in his mind . He then saw a couple was standing at the crane game . The boy catch a teddy bear and give it to the girl . The girl smiled as she hug that teddy bear . " That would do , I think ... " he then take Sawako to that game . " Urmm , Kuronuma , which one do you like ? " Shota said with a smile to Sawako . " E-ehh , anything is fine ... " she said with a smile and light blush . " Okay then ! " said Shota as he fired up , he wants to get a teddy bear for Sawako . He then put a coin at the crane game , move the joystick and press the grab button . Doesn't like what he expected , he only got a frog with a funny expression on it . He take the soft toy and give it to Sawako with an awkward smile , " Here ... I'm sorry that I didn't get you something nicer " he chuckled . Sawako doesn't really mind what Shota get , she was happy that Shota give her something , " T-thank you .. This is really cute .. " she smiled widely to Shota as she take that soft toy . Shota smiled at her as he realized the time , " Ahh , its already late , I should take you home " said Shota to Sawako . Sawako nodded her head and they start to walk to Sawako's house . " I'll see you tomorrow , Kuronuma " Shota said when they reach Sawako's house . Sawako nodded her head , with a smile , she said " Thank you for today , its really fun ... Be careful on your way home .. " Shota smiled and waved his hand as he start to walk . Sawako entered her house and walked to her room . She sit on her bed as she smile to herself , " Kazehaya-kun .. " she mumbles . It was a really fun day for her , she hopes that everyday will be the same like today ..

Gumiii ; so how was it ? :D I hope its not to bad _ please do review !


End file.
